Questioning Thy Self
by Lord Archive
Summary: A moment alone with Motomiya causes Hikari to question herself, love, and Daisuke.


**Questioning Thy Self**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon Adventures is the property of Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent.

* * *

It is now the summer of 2005. Two and a half years have passed since Belial Vamdemon's demise at the hands of hundreds of Chosen Children from around the world. The promise of the Digital World becoming a shining place of peace has yet to be realized. The lord of the Dark Ocean, Dagomon, has been plaguing the Digital World and Earth with trouble. But he is not the cause of my current problems.

I have been forced to make hard decisions all my life. I was eight when I first chose to take a life. I stood and watched as innocent hands became bloodied with death. And now I face a dillema of a whole different sort, whose solution may prove to be much more difficult to figure out than the hard decisions I had to deal with on the battlefield.

* * *

The final bell rang, signaling the end of another school day.

"Remember class, we have a test for tomorrow," the teacher reminded.

Daisuke scratched his furry mop of dark brown hair feverishly. "I'm going to flunk it BIG time!"

"Do you want to study with me?" Hikari questioned, packing away her books. "I didn't exactly study for it either considering our last little adventure."

"Sure!" Daisuke chirped, gazing at the shorthaired, light brunette beauty who somehow even made the puke-green school sailor fuku uniform look cute. "But it'll have to be at my house."

Hikari nodded absently. "That's fine."

The teacher approached Yagami and held out a few pieces of paper. "This is Takeru's homework. See that he gets them."

Hikari nodded. "Of course." She took the papers and left the classroom.

Daisuke sagged, following her. "So, you're going to have to go see him?"

"Not quite," Hikari replied.

"Huh?" Daisuke wondered.

A plain looking girl with shoulder length brunette hair rushed over to Hikari. "Got his homework?"

"Here you go, Noriko." Hikari handed her the papers. "How is Takeru?"

Noriko huffed. "He's being SUCH a pain! He won't take his medicine and refuses to stay in bed."

Hikari smirked. "If he's too much trouble call either Yamato or me, and we'll put him in his place even if we have to tie him down."

"Tying him down could work..." Noriko paused for a moment. "Would need Toy Agumon's help."

"You better hurry off and help him before he hurts himself more," Hikari ordered.

"Right. See you!" Noriko then pranced away.

Hikari sighed wistfully. "She's going to be the death of him."

"Why did ya say that? Because he broke both his legs while trying to save her from that Dagomon wannabe?" Daisuke questioned.

"That among other things." Hikari shook her head slightly as she turned to look at him. "We'd better get going so we can study."

"Right." Daisuke looked up into the sky as they exited the school building. "Too bad that Dagomon wasn't the real deal. Then we'd be done with this whole Dark Ocean mess."

"I'm thankful he wasn't. Takeru and Noriko would be dead if he was," Hikari retorted. "We should have a few months down time again while Dagomon comes up with another plan."

"We really should just take the battle to him and be done with it," Daisuke replied.

"Fighting a whole dimension of darkness isn't something we can manage," Hikari returned flatly.

"If you say so." Daisuke shrugged and followed her cute little ass.

* * *

Daisuke unlocked the door to his apartment and guided Hikari inside. The first thing she noticed was that it was very quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Hikari questioned.

Daisuke blinked. "Ah, didn't I tell you before that my parents are visiting Jun at her college and taking a little vacation as well? That's why I have to be home, to answer the phone when Mom calls."

Hikari frowned. She only now remembered him telling her that a few days ago, but that was shortly before Noriko's and Takeru's digimon partners took out that Dagomon who had severely injured Takaishi. She had completely forgotten about it. There was someone else unaccounted for. "Where's V-mon?"

"Oh, he's out doing something. He never tells me what he does though." Daisuke shifted nervously, unsure of how to act while being alone with Hikari. "I guess we should... ah... start studying," he ventured.

Hikari nodded, trying to ignore his obvious interest in her. As long as they stuck to studying, everything should be fine.

After Daisuke changed into shorts and a T-shirt to better manage the summer heat, the pair moved to the kitchen table and began their study session, with only the interruption being Mrs. Motomiya's phone call.

Daisuke was amazed at how much they covered in only a couple hours. Not only had they gone over everything for the test, but completed their homework as well. He was saddened when Hikari closed her textbook.

"Looks like we're done with everything," Hikari commented.

"Looks like," Daisuke agreed.

Hikari hesitantly started to put her books away.

Daisuke fidgeted. "Um, you don't have to go..."

Hikari seemed to relax a little. "Thanks. I don't exactly want to go home yet."

Daisuke blinked. "Is your mom making Tofu burgers again?"

Hikari shook her head. "Mom is out on a girl's night with her friends."

"Then why not?" Daisuke pressed, visibly confused.

Hikari pouted. "Taichi invited his girlfriend over. I don't think it's... _safe_ for me to be there."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "You don't mean he's having sex with that ditz?!"

Hikari frowned. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but yes."

Daisuke whistled. "That Yui may have a great bod, but she's got nothing upstairs. What does he see in her?"

Hikari smirked wryly. "Her looks and that she's definitely not Sora."

"Got that right. She's not even a Chosen," Daisuke replied. He then cocked his head. "Why didn't you go see Takeru after school today?"

Hikari flatten her lips. "About the same reason I don't want to be home."

Daisuke blinked repeatedly. "You don't mean..."

Hikari nodded. "Takeru and Noriko have been lovers for a few weeks now."

Daisuke studied Hikari closely. She seemed more upset about her brother screwing a bimbo than Takeru being in a relationship with Noriko. He had to ask, "Are you okay with them being together?"

Hikari looked puzzled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Er... well, it's just you and Takeru have always been, um, close," Daisuke fumbled.

Hikari smiled sweetly. "Takeru is like a brother to me. I could never be with him like that."

"You don't think of me as a brother, do you?" Daisuke questioned hastily.

Hikari shook her head. "Not really."

Daisuke could hardly contain his excitement. Not only had Hikari flat out stated that she held no romantic interest in Takeru, but she actually openly talked to him about sex and practically admitted that she did like him romantically. He could hardly believe this to be real, so he slapped himself.

Hikari stared at him in confusion. "Why'd you do that?"

Daisuke laughed nervously. This wasn't a dream! "Ah, no reason, really."

"Is there something we can do?" Hikari asked.

"Um..." Screw like rabbits in heat? Daisuke almost slapped himself again. Say that and she'd walk out the door. "Mom got me a new anime box set to watch while I'm house sitting."

Hikari almost frowned. She didn't particularly like most anime as they were too much like her real life, especially the adventure and drama ones.

Daisuke pulled the anime from his small collection of DVDs. "Here it is."

Hikari blinked as she looked at it. "I didn't think you'd be into romantic comedies."

Daisuke smirked. "It's about the only anime I like. All those fighting shows hit too close to home. Especially the comedy ones. It's not funny seeing the hero make a bone-headed mistake when you've done it yourself."

Hikari giggled. "I feel the same way about those shows that deal with 'destiny.'"

"Really?" Daisuke questioned.

Hikari nodded. "Let's start watching your show." She sat down in the middle of the couch.

Daisuke quickly tossed the disc in and started the player. He then turned off the lights and plopped down next to Hikari.

This particular anime was hardly original. It pretty much followed the basic premise of good-hearted but 'insert fatal flaw here' guy ends up falling into mutual romantic love with the perfect girl of his dreams. Toss in a half-dozen or so other love interest for the guy and watch the insanity begin. These anime series were pretty much a ten yen a dozen with 'Oh, My Goddess,' 'Love Hina,' 'Ai Yori Yoshi,' and MANY others using the same cliched plots.

Hikari did note that this had a few different twists than the other series like this she had seen. First off, the 'dream girl' started off not being a virgin and wasn't the best looking girl. While most of these series focused the trouble mainly on the guy, the girl had her own share of problems thrust entirely on her alone.

The latest problem was focused on the guy though. He just went into a passionate kiss with one of his love interests. It wasn't that the guy returned the kiss that surprised Hikari, but that this particular love interest was a guy. Naturally, it was the bishounen hunk that was gay and wanted the good-natured fellow for himself.

The episode ended with the 'dream girl' walking in on the men kissing each other. Hikari groaned in annoyance. She HATED cliffhangers. Evil digimon never paused in the middle of battle for a commercial break! She knew the next episode would start as soon as Daisuke switched disks, but the story interruption frustrated her regardless. She slouched back on the couch and only then realized there was a weight on her shoulders. She turned and looked at Daisuke, wondering when he put his arm around her, but found that he was looking intently at her. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to think of what to say, but then couldn't speak at all.

Daisuke gazed into Hikari's beautiful face. This was all like a dream come true. Her lips parted invitingly, and he accepted. He closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly. Before he knew it, they had fallen over and were laying on the couch lengthwise. Their kiss had ended and he gazed down upon her.

"Daisuke...," Hikari breathed before feeling his lips pressed against hers once again. She was starting to feel uncomfortably hot under him. His tongue made it's way into her mouth while his hands began to rub her body and he squeezed her left breast gently through her clothes. All the while, Hikari didn't move.

Daisuke was in heaven as he began to unbutton her school blouse. He never thought Hikari would do this with him. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but touch her.

Hikari was frozen while her mind raced. She tried to think of some excuse to stop this, but only lame lies that would be rude to utter came to her. She had agreed to come here, she had willingly stayed here alone with him longer than she needed to, and she had even talked to him about sex. He had every right to believe she had consented to do this. If she wanted to stop this from progressing too far, she had to think of a good excuse quickly.

Daisuke broke off their passionate kiss and lifted himself off her. He then parted her unbuttoned shirt and pushed her bra up. He smiled wolfishly before bringing his mouth down upon her.

Hikari let out a moan of pleasure when Daisuke began to slobber over her chest, his tongue lapping over her like a dog drinking water. It was too late, she mentally conceded. She could feel his need for her pressed against her thigh. A need she had aroused in him. Though he wasn't the only one. His touch had started a fire in her. Even if she was to stop this, she would need to find her own release of want and desire as well. At this point it would be rude not to share.

Daisuke's eagerness and unrestrained want for her initially left Hikari wanting. His inexeperience was painfully obvious, literally. And it was not the taking of her virginity that had hurt the most, but the way he moved. Yet he would not end this until she had felt the promised pleasure of sex.

Daisuke panted and gave Hikari a quick, but deep, kiss. "I love you," he finally told her simply.

Hikari could only nod. She knew he liked her a lot as he still held onto his crush on her years after he first decided she was 'his girl.' But she doubted she loved him. He was a good friend, but didn't think her feelings progressed beyond that point. She glanced at the clock. "I should be getting home now."

Daisuke frowned as he pulled away from her. "If you say so."

Hikari also frowned. She didn't want to hurt him, but what could she say to him? She absolutely couldn't be rude about this. She thought of something just as she finished putting her clothes back on. "Perhaps we can go on a date sometime?"

Daisuke perked up immediately. "Sure! I'm free next weekend."

Hikari nodded. "See you tomorrow at school."

Daisuke grabbed her and gave her a final kiss good-bye before she left. He then began to dance around happily. "Hikari is my girlfriend! Hikari is my girlfriend!"

* * *

Hikari sighed as she laid on the top bunk bed. Even with her brother currently washing his bed-sheets, she could still smell the funk of sex in this room. Though she wondered if it was from her, or just her imagination. She glanced over at the door as it opened. Not seeing anyone enter, it wasn't hard for her to guess who that was. "Hi, Tailmon."

"Hi," the cat digimon returned. She didn't miss the note of sadness in her partner's voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Hikari replied.

Tailmon sat down next to the young girl a second later. "Spill it," she ordered.

"Tailmon..." Hikari trailed off and turned away, but she could feel her digimon's piercing glare.

"Hikari..." Tailmon's voice carried a threatening tone.

Hikari closed her eyes. She knew her digimon partner would pester her until she talked. Rather than deal with the potential annoyance, she relented. "I had sex with Daisuke."

Tailmon blinked. "Is that all?"

Hikari turned to look back at the digimon. "What do you mean, 'is that all?'"

"Just that." Tailmon paused. "He didn't force you, did he?"

Hikari shook her head. "We didn't make love. We just... did it."

"Ah," Tailmon emitted as she realized the problem. "You wanted your first time to be love sex, not horny sex."

"Huh?" Hikari questioned, bewildered. "What do you mean 'love sex' and 'horny sex?'"

"There are MANY types of sex." Tailmon spread her arms wide. "Love sex is for two people showing their feelings to each other. Horny sex is just being all hot and bothered and wanting release." She then tapped her chin with her paw. "Then there's comfort sex, when you do it to make someone feel better. Sympathy lay for a guy who's too pathetic to get it any other way. Forced sex when you don't want it but still get it. Kinky sex for when you feel just plain perverted. I'm sure there's more than that."

Hikari sweat-dropped. "Are you a virgin?"

"What turnip-truck did you fall off of?" Tailmon returned, staring at the girl strangely. "What do you think I've been doing with my afternoons?"

Hikari's eyes were wide with shock. "You never told me."

Tailmon sighed. "Well, now I will. I've been seeing V-mon. It started off as a sympathy lay, then some comfort and horny sex."

"Do you love him?" Hikari questioned.

Tailmon shook her head. "He's a great guy and fun to be with, but... I could never love anyone the way I loved Wizarmon."

"Ah." Hikari laid flat on her bed. "I guess I had 'don't want to be rude' sex. I wasn't horny, or any thing else. I wonder if my being with Daisuke had anything to do with you and V-mon being together today."

"Ever consider having sex with Daisuke before today?" Tailmon questioned.

Hikari paused. "Er... yes."

Tailmon scowled. "Okay, how about Yamato?"

Hikari's eyes widened. "No. You didn't...?"

"Garurumon screwing me while I was Nefertimon was one encounter I'll never forget," Tailmon said with a smirk. "Though that was a few years ago."

"How many guys have you done?" Hikari asked.

Tailmon paused. "Four... no fifteen. Wizarmon wasn't the first digimon I had sex with. Though I don't particularly like remembering Vamdemon using me to masturbate when I was Plotmon."

"Do all digimon treat sex so casually?" Hikari wondered.

"Count the number of female digimon you know and then try counting the number of males and then tell me why shouldn't a girl get to play around when she's got the pick of the litter?" Tailmon returned.

* * *

Hikari wandered aimlessly around Odaiba. Talking to Tailmon certainly hadn't helped her come to terms with what she did with Daisuke. If she followed the cat's advice, she'd be with Daisuke at the moment. Even though part of her was tempted, she felt it wouldn't be right to do so. She didn't want to have sex for the sake of sex, but truthfully she didn't know what she wanted.

Hikari shook her head. She needed to figure out what to do about Daisuke. She couldn't focus at all during school and feared that she flunked her test. But what should she do about him? How could she tell him she only wanted to be friends after having sex with him?

Then the thought of did she even want to return to just being friends came unbidden to her mind. She couldn't be his lover if she didn't love him, so how could she let this continue?

* * *

Taichi stared at his physics book with glazed eyes. He then yawned while scratching his wild brown hair.

"Taichi, can I ask you about something that's kind of... private?" Hikari questioned her elder brother.

"Sure. This relative motion crap is giving me a headache," Taichi replied, massaging his forehead.

"That could just be eyestrain," Hikari piped in. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you about Yui."

"What about her?" Taichi returned.

"Do you love her?" Hikari asked.

Taichi paused and then laughed. "I love things about her, but I don't love her."

"Then why do you have sex with her?" Hikari pressed.

"Because she lets me," Taichi replied ruefully. "I know I shouldn't be with her just for that reason, but... I can't really help myself. I'm not really interested in anyone else."

"What happens if she gets pregnant?" Hikari questioned.

"Five thousand yen will fix that," Taichi replied.

Hikari glared. "Abortion is no answer!"

"You just keep thinking that when a boy comes on to you." Taichi poked her nose. "Keep your legs shut until you find someone you love and you're MARRIED to him."

"What kind of double standard is that? You get to have sex and I remain the chaste virgin?" Hikari asked coldly.

"It's the rule of big brothers," Taichi replied with a laugh, but then looked at her seriously. "Hikari, I regret losing my virginity to someone I don't care about. It should've been special, but it wasn't. It was just pointless sex. I don't even remember her name."

Hikari stared at him with unseeing eyes. "You don't know her NAME?!"

Taichi laughed sheepishly. "It was after one of Yamato's concert and there was some alcohol..."

Hikari folded her arms and huffed. "No wonder you don't let me attend those."

"Da bingo!" Taichi held a finger up to complete his imitation of Miyako.

* * *

Hikari had just finished putting away the last of the gym equipment in the sport's shed when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hello, Hikari," Daisuke whispered into her ear and then began to nibble on it. His hands slid over her skintight gym shorts. "These really don't leave anything to the imagination."

"Daisuke... we can't do this here," Hikari breathed heavily. "We'll get in trouble."

"The teacher already left for lunch and with this heat, most of our class won't change back until lunch is almost over," Daisuke retorted. "We should have enough time for some quick fun."

Hikari was getting weak in the knees and he continued to touch her sex. She said nothing as her legs gave out and she fell to her hands and knees.

Daisuke didn't think she'd be into kinky sex like this yet, but he wasn't about to complain. Besides, they didn't have a lot of time. He took her right then and there as if she was a dog in heat. As the encounter came to an end, he once again whispered his love for her into her ear.

Hikari merely sighed and rested her head on his shoulder while he hugged her. Was this how sex was always going to be like? The mad groping from a boy struggling to relieve his need for sex? Where was all the poetry? The romance? Why did everyone make such a big deal out of something that felt so meaningless?

* * *

"So, how's the hero doing?" Hikari questioned.

The blond, quarter-French boy wearing a pair of leg casts with another one covering his right arm leveled his gaze at his childhood friend. "I've been better. Though I'm not the invalid Noriko seems to think I am."

Hikari smirked. "Your doctor says otherwise. You're lucky to be alive, Takeru."

Takeru slouched on the couch he was laying on. "Wish I could say I've had worse."

"When will you be returning to school?" Hikari asked.

"Next week if all the tests I have to take Friday come up good," Takeru replied.

"That's good to hear." Hikari sighed. "Why did you try to take on Dagomon like that?"

Takeru turned away. "He had Noriko. I couldn't let him take her away. You KNOW what would've happened to her."

Hikari nodded shyly.

"Course there was about a dozen different ways I could've saved her and not ended up crippled," Takeru attempted to joke.

Hikari took the bait. "But you were blinded by love."

"Yep." Takeru sighed. "Love makes fools of us all."

Hikari frowned and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Takeru questioned.

"It's nothing," Hikari replied.

Takeru looked closely at her. "This doesn't have to do with you and Daisuke becoming lovers, does it?"

Hikari's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?!"

Takeru chuckled. "Daisuke needed to brag to someone. He couldn't tell Ken because he'd tell Miyako and you know how she is with secrets. He's not stupid enough to tell Taichi, either."

Hikari sagged and looked away.

Takeru's eyes hardened. "He didn't force you, did he?"

Hikari shook her head.

"If something is troubling you, you can tell me," Takeru told her.

Hikari looked at him plaintively. "I doubt you'd understand."

"Try me," Takeru pressed.

Hikari stood up. "I'll visit you later." She then walked away.

"Hikari..." Takeru trailed off as the door shut.

Yagami only got a few steps from the door when she noticed she wasn't alone. She turned and saw Noriko leaning against the wall.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to eavesdrop." Noriko didn't sound very apologetic, but more of a note of sympathy.

Hikari gave a weak smirk. "Afraid you weren't his first?"

Noriko let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I was. You are very close to him."

"Too close to be like that," Hikari replied.

Noriko nodded. "But Daisuke is different for you."

Hikari turned away. "I guess he is."

"You didn't want to have sex with Daisuke," Noriko said as a statement, not a question.

Hikari didn't reply.

Noriko walked up behind Yagami and whispered into her ear. "I'll let you on a secret. I didn't want to be with Takeru either when we started to have sex."

Hikari's eyes widened. "He wouldn't..."

"Force me?" Noriko laughed. "He'd cut his own balls off first. We started kissing while alone in his apartment and one thing led to another. The next thing I know I wasn't a virgin. I had no intention of being with him like that. I just didn't know where I could say stop and not sound rude."

Hikari nodded sadly. "That's what happened with Daisuke and me."

Noriko then looked at Hikari with dead seriousness. "For weeks I tried to figure out what to do about Takeru. I nearly dumped him a half-dozen times, but ended up being screwed by him instead. I didn't feel any love in what we did. Last week I was ready to cut him off completely, but then Dagomon captured me. Takeru went after him like a man possessed. Even after Dagomon broke both his legs, he kept coming. He wouldn't stop until I was safe or he died trying." She hugged herself, tears welling up in her eyes. "For a moment I thought he was dead. Takeru laid on the ground, bleeding and all I could do was watch. He was there to save me. He got hurt because of ME! I was ready to give up everything if I could just see him smile. I screamed his name and my digimon evolved straight to Perfection level. Somehow I gave Takeru some of my energy as well since not only did he stand up, he evolved Angemon to Holy Angemon."

Hikari frowned hearing the account. She had heard much of this from Takeru, but he had certainly skimped on the details. She pulled the sobbing girl into a hug.

"I never thought someone could love me so much," Noriko continued through her tears. "You have no idea how guilty I feel knowing that I had planned on dumping him at almost the exact same time he nearly died to save me. The night before he left the hospital I decided to thank him. I snuck into his room, but there was something different about the sex I had with him then. We truly made love that night. His, er, hand wasn't as... unfeeling. He wasn't touching me for his pleasure, but mine. He had always been making love to me, I just didn't realize that."

Hikari's mind was awhirl. She didn't know what to make of this girl's story. "You do love Takeru now, don't you?"

Noriko pulled away. "Of course I do. I always had. I just didn't recognize it." She wiped away some of her tears. "Hikari, don't push Daisuke away if you were only not ready for sex. First figure out if you love him or not before deciding anything. Just please, for your own sake, don't let it take him getting hurt for you to realize it."

Hikari nodded. "You've certainly given me something to think about."

"Yeah," Noriko agreed. "And thank you."

Hikari blinked. "I should be thanking you."

Noriko shook her head. "I really needed to tell someone that and I couldn't possibly tell him." She pointed at her lover's apartment door. "Please keep what I've told you a secret."

"Of course. See you around." Hikari waved and left.

Noriko pulled out a small mirror from her bag and checked her face. She couldn't let Takeru know she had been crying. He'd only hurt himself more while trying to help her.

* * *

Hikari sighed as she looked over the Internet. Her search to find out what love was resulted in either romantic gibberish or philosophical nonsense. It seemed no one knew what love was. Well, Noriko seemed to know what it was, but she doubted the girl could accurately explain it.

In the few romance fictions she read dealing with a person questioning their feelings of love, there were a few questions that were asked.

'How far would you go for him?'

Hikari was willing to sacrifice her own life to save others from experiencing pain. She would kill to keep complete strangers alive. There wasn't anything more she could do for Daisuke that she wouldn't also do for a homeless man on the street.

Hikari sighed, knowing this was true for Takeru too. Noriko might think that Takeru went out of his way to save her, but he would've fought any dark digimon to that level no matter who was at risk. She didn't doubt their feelings for each other, just the validity of the question.

'Could you live without him?'

Hikari thought about that. Life without Daisuke? She would miss him horribly. But would she miss him as much as she had missed Tailmon or Takeru after their first adventure? Probably; however, she had gotten used to them not being around without having too many problems either. She would likely feel Taichi leaving for college in a couple years more acutely, but she also knew that she would get used to him being gone as well. Not having Daisuke around would be different, but it wouldn't be Earth-shattering, either.

'Can you imagine your future with him?'

Daisuke would certainly be a lively husband. He'd probably be like her own father, too childish to really discipline any children they might have.

Hikari paused at that thought. She had sex twice now. She could be pregnant. She had been avoiding that thought, but really it was something she needed to consider. Daisuke may be a bit of a class clown, but he does take responsibility seriously. If she was pregnant, he would insist on being her husband. In a little over a month, she may learn her entire debate was meaningless.

Now what did she think of that?

The idea, well, didn't really bother her, but it didn't really excite her either. She could simply live with it. That certainly wasn't an answer. She then tried to imagine being forced to marry someone else, and didn't like the mental images she got at all. Well, nurse Hikari and doctor Jyou was kind of cute, but somehow her thought on that changed to naughty doctor Daisuke.

Hikari shook her head and turned off the computer. It was getting late and she needed some sleep. She climbed into bed, but that naughty doctor image kept plaguing her.

Hikari sighed with contentment as she gave into her desires. Part of her really wished Daisuke was with her as he could quickly relieve her of this need.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Daisuke questioned.

Hikari shrugged. She hadn't thought much about this date even though she had been the one to suggest it shortly after he took her virginity over a week ago. She was still no closer to figuring out her feelings. She had promised herself that by the end of this date she would let him know of her decision about their relationship, but she had no verdict to issue.

Daisuke frowned. He had no idea what to do on a date and decided to let Hikari plan the events. He had a fair bit of money since his father approved of Yagami and even jokingly suggested taking her to a love motel. Truthfully, that was where he wanted to end the date, but they had all day to do other stuff first.

Motomiya paused in thought. "When was the last time you've been on the Ferris Wheel?"

Hikari cocked her head. "Living next to it in Palette Town, you'd think I'd have been on that thing at least once."

"You never rode it?" Daisuke questioned in shock. That giant Ferris Wheel was one of the major attractions in Tokyo. The line to get on it was an hour long on a slow day, and the busy days were just pointless to even try.

Hikari shook her head.

"Then that's what we'll do first!" Daisuke grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Hikari felt a little self-conscious as he only let go of her hand to buy some snacks for them to munch on while they were in line. With the food in one hand, he once again held on to her hand with the other.

Daisuke shifted uneasily. He tried to think of things to say, but he didn't want to sound like an idiot. "Still planning to be a kindergarten teacher?"

Hikari looked at him strangely. "Well, yes. Still want to run a ramen cart business?"

"Yep," Daisuke chirped. "It's something I've always wanted to do. And there's a benefit to it too."

"What's that?" Hikari wondered.

"No matter what college you go to, I can open up my business right there and help support you," Daisuke replied honestly.

"Oh, Daisuke..." Hikari turned away.

"Why do you want to be a kindergarten teacher?" Daisuke questioned.

Hikari sighed. "It's something I've always wanted to do as well."

"Any particular reason?" Daisuke pressed. "I want to treat everyone to the best food in the world."

Hikari looked at Daisuke sadly. "I want to help protect the innocence of childhood."

Daisuke knew there was something more to this. "That sounds great, but what would you have to protect them from?"

Hikari smirked sadly as she gazed away. "Daisuke, my first digimon kill wasn't when I was eight. I was two. I was the one who evolved the Greymon at the Hikarigoaka incident, not Taichi. Together we gave him the power to kill Parrotmon, but he wouldn't have been able to fight if it wasn't for me." She looked at him with vacant brown eyes. "I have never been truly innocent."

Daisuke's heart leapt into his throat. "Did you ever tell that to anyone else?"

Hikari shook her head. "No. But I believe Taichi knows anyway."

Daisuke gave Hikari's hand a comforting squeeze. "You've gone through a lot."

Hikari nodded. "I keep hearing people talk fondly about childhood emotions that I have never felt. It makes me want to protect those emotions, but that also makes it hard to understand myself at times."

"You've never been so open with me before," Daisuke noted.

"Daisuke, I'm not going to lie to you... I don't know what to make of our relationship right now. I'm not sure if I love you or not, and I don't have any clue about any of this." Hikari turned away again and sighed.

"Hikari..." Daisuke breathed. "Do you think _I_ have any better idea?"

"Well, you say you love me...," Hikari trailed off.

"I DO love you," Daisuke returned. "I want nothing more than to spend all eternity by your side. I would die for you."

Hikari looked down. "I'd die for a complete stranger if need be. If you were to leave, I would be sad, that's it."

Daisuke looked at her uncertainly, unsure of what to say to her. He then smirked as he got an idea. "Well there IS one thing you'd do for me you wouldn't do for someone else."

Hikari looked at him questioningly. "What's that?"

"Be rude to others," Daisuke answered. Before she could reply, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. At first she was stiff in his arms from shock, but then melted into his embrace.

Hikari blushed in embarrassment when Daisuke let her go and she felt the piercing glares from some of those who saw them kiss. And was surprised to see that not everyone seemed to care and that another couple decided to follow their example.

Daisuke grinned at her. "Tell me honestly, what would you have done if anyone else kissed you like that?"

Hikari pouted. "Slap him. It's impolite to show public affection."

"But you didn't slap me, did you?" Daisuke pressed.

"I still might," Hikari returned with a slight teasing tone.

* * *

Besides the Ferris Wheel and a restaurant, Daisuke didn't take Hikari to any real places one would take a date. Instead they walked around Odaiba and simply talked. None of what was said had anything to do with their relationship, but they covered a wide range of topics from school to dealing with Dagomon and the issues of the Digital World's increasing presence on the real world, especially the ever increasing number of digimon partners.

As it approached the dinner hour, their date was supposed to come to an end soon. Though both knew nothing would be made of it if they extended it until late into evening. When they approached a love motel while walking, it was Hikari who stopped in front of it as Daisuke continued on a few steps.

"Hikari?" Daisuke questioned.

"I thought you would've wanted to have, um, gone here," Hikari replied uncertainly. Why did she stop here?

Daisuke shook his head. "Honestly, I did, but if you're not comfortable with it, we won't do it."

"Are you sure?" Hikari questioned.

Daisuke nodded. "Let's blow the rest of the money at the mall's arcade."

Hikari took a couple hesitant steps toward him and grabbed his hand. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"That was a good ending," Hikari stated. "Weird, but good."

"I certainly didn't see that one coming when I saw it last time," Daisuke commented. "Who ever heard of the guy getting two of his loves, especially when one of them is a GUY!"

"Can't stand that they gave a bit of fan-service to the girls?" Hikari questioned.

"I've seen that bishounen's bare ass waaaaay too many times." Daisuke folded his arms. "Especially seeing as I've watched this series twice now."

Hikari giggled. "Sorry, but I wanted to know how it all ended."

"You could've just borrowed it. Then you would've seen the ending weeks ago," Daisuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was more fun watching it with you," Hikari retorted. "Especially when you were making those gagging noises during the gay scenes."

Daisuke sighed in frustration. There was no way he was going to deny her anything, and she knew it. He was already pussy whipped and the last time he had seen that was over a month ago.

Mrs. Motomiya walked up to the couple on the couch, unmindful of how close they were sitting next to each other. "I'm going shopping. Is there anything you need from the store?"

"Yeah, deodorant," Hikari teased, pinching her nose and turning away from his armpit.

"Haha." Daisuke mock pouted. "Nothing I can think of."

The girls almost took the opening he left but that would be too easy and too cruel.

"I'll be back in a couple hours. Behave while I'm gone," Mrs. Motomiya threatened.

"With an angel like Hikari here, I'd never do anything wrong," Daisuke defended.

And cum stains magically appear on the couch cushions Mrs. Motomiya thought ruefully before shaking her head and left the couple alone in the apartment. Hikari may be an angel, but she had a devil for a boyfriend. At least he stuck to having one love interest.

Hikari gave a quick peck to Daisuke's nose. "Sometimes you're too sweet."

Daisuke laughed. "And you're always too beautiful."

Hikari smiled and pressed her lips against his. Their mouths parted and their tongues began to wrestle. She had come to enjoy doing this with him. Besides a little light petting, kissing was all they had done with each other since before their first real date.

Daisuke fought the urge to continue this past their intimate frenching. He had sex with her twice because he had failed to control himself and she wouldn't tell him no even though she didn't want to have sex. He knew he could have sex with her, but he didn't want to force that on her.

Hikari didn't break their lip lock as she moved to straddle his lap. She could feel his desire for her pressing against her through their clothes, making her very aware of how much he wanted her. She broke away from him and smiled coyly.

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise as Hikari began to pull off her own clothes. Mesmerized he tentatively reached out, but then stopped himself. "Can I touch you?"

Hikari nodded. "Of course." Her hands grasped onto his shoulders as her knees grew weak from his touch. The pleasure he was giving her was beyond intense. But she wanted, needed, more.

Daisuke looked up when Hikari grabbed his arm and stopped him from touching. She then unfastened the button on his shorts and he stopped her from continuing by taking hold of her arms. "Hikari, are you sure about this?"

Hikari's cherry colored face nodded. "I want this, Daisuke. I want you."

Daisuke almost let her continue, but he had to know something first. "Do you love me?"

Hikari leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. "All I can say is... I believe I do. I've never been in love before so I'm not sure if what I feel for you now is love or not, but I think it is. I want to be with you, now and forever."

"I love you, too," Daisuke replied with all his heart.

And the couple truly made love and did not want their passion to end, eventually moving to his room in fear of his mother coming home early.

* * *

Noriko cheerfully wheeled Takeru toward the school but stopped as she saw something that surprised her. "Daisuke, what happened to you?!"

Takeru cocked his head. "Taichi found out, didn't he?"

Daisuke chuckled, sporting a black eye and a bandaged wrist. "Kind of hard not to when Hikari and I over did it and she accidentally spent the night."

Noriko looked at him strangely. "How do you 'accidentally spend the night?'"

Daisuke scratched the back of his head. "Well, we had sex a few times before she passed out and then I kind of cuddled up next to her and fell asleep too."

Noriko held her forehead. "I take it you're grounded for life."

A short laugh caught their attention. "They're actually HAPPY about it," Hikari informed, walking up to the trio. She then smiled wryly. "Though I certainly got a few lectures on responsibility and the need to use protection from my parents and my brother."

"You're grounded, right?" Noriko pressed.

Hikari shook her head. "They aren't happy with it, but there isn't a whole lot they can do about it. Why are you asking?"

Noriko pouted as she placed a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Our parents found out, too. My parents grounded me until I'm eighteen, his didn't care."

Takeru smirked. "Didn't stop us from doing it this morning, though." He promptly received a light slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend for the comment.

Hikari shook her head. "That's exactly why mine haven't done anything either. It wouldn't have stopped me from being with him. Besides, it's difficult to ground someone who keeps disappearing for a few days into the Digital World to fight one menace or another."

The school bell rang, signaling the start of another day of classes.

"We better get going or we'll be late," Hikari told them, taking over wheeling Takeru to class as Noriko wasn't in the same class they were.

Takeru sighed. "A few more days and I can walk again."

"After some physical therapy first," Hikari noted causing her childhood friend to groan.

* * *

Hikari laid in a grassy field watching a swarm of Snimon fly over head. "Daisuke?"

"Yeah?" her boyfriend questioned, laying next to her.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Hikari said with mixed emotions.

"What's that?" Daisuke pressed.

"What do you think about being a father?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke shot up. "Are you...?" He couldn't say the last word.

"No, I'm not. At least I don't think I am." Hikari sighed. "It's just... I kind of want a baby."

Daisuke stared at her stupidly. "If you have a baby, how will you ever finish school and become a kindergarten teacher?"

Hikari pouted. "I want to do that too, but I find myself wanting to be a mother more."

Daisuke sat cross-legged as he looked upon his lover. "You can be both. It'll be easier if we wait."

Hikari looked at him. "Daisuke, I want to know what YOU think of this."

Daisuke paused in thought. "Having a baby would be difficult, that's for sure. But I would be proud to be a dad. It wouldn't affect my future plans beyond making me set up my business sooner than expected. Why are you asking?"

"I was wondering if we should get protection," Hikari answered. "I want to be with you, but if you don't want to be a father yet we'd need to get some."

Daisuke crawled over her and kissed her. "Hikari, I love you. I want to marry you. I'd be lying if I said the idea of being a father didn't scare me, but I'm willing to be one if that's what you really want."

"I love you, too." Hikari kissed him briefly. "But if we're going to finish this, we'll need to go somewhere else."

"Huh? Why?" Daisuke questioned.

Hikari pointed up. "Waaaaaay too many pairs of eyes are watching us."

Daisuke flipped off Hikari and saw the swarm of Snimon had been watching them.

There was a lot of nervous laughter and the young lovers left in one direction and the Snimon in another.

* * *

It still amazes me how much different the sex I have with Daisuke now feels compared to the first few times we were together. What had seemed like a boy using me for his own pleasure turned into a shared experience of love. I know he had always made love to me, but those first few times I didn't return his feelings.

I'm not sure when I fell in love with Daisuke. I think it was on our first date. I gave him the opportunity for sex but he declined because he knew I didn't really want it then. I would've had sex with him, but it would have remained meaningless for me.

The following weeks I spent with him, I got to know him pretty well. After opening up to him on our date, I found it very easy to talk to him. I've told him things I've told no one else, even Taichi, Tailmon or Takeru. While there are a few secrets I told him that he slipped to the others, like what would really happen to a girl captured by the Dark Ocean, there are other things he'd sooner die than tell another soul.

People keep saying he's just a 'younger Taichi.' That I have some sort of brother complex for choosing Daisuke. But in many ways he's nothing like my brother. Frankly, I couldn't be with him if he was. They both may be brash and reckless at times, but Daisuke isn't nearly as insensitive as my brother can be.

We still don't use protection when we have sex. I don't really feel right in using them, like it's interrupting life from happening. It may seem silly, but as the Chosen Child of Light, my powers stem from the light of life. It's kind of why I refuse to give Daisuke a blow job or bring him to orgasm by any other means than from within myself. If he is to cum, I want to feel it in me.

I have made my decision, and I am happy with it. I love Daisuke and await the day we can get married and become a family eagerly.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Palette Town?!  
On the islands of Odaiba, there is a small district that surrounds the massive Ferris Wheel called Pallette Town. The fact the Ferris Wheel is in full view from the Yagami home indicates they are living in, or very near, that area. Course this Pallette Town bares no resemblance to Pokemon's Pallet Town.

Being rude is something most Japanese people avoid doing like the plague. Though what they consider rude differs a bit from every other country. It's impolite to show public display of affection and it's wrong to say no. Many Japanese girls have been placed in similar situations as Hikari was, and their response was the same- they slept with someone they only considered to be a friend because they couldn't say no without being rude. While this is changing, there are many who still adhere to this principal. Hikari has been shown to follow it from her dealings with Daisuke during Zero-Two. She tried to not be rude by showing him she wasn't really interested. Just telling him that would have been rude.

Being in this situation isn't unique to Japan though, however over in the United States we don't consider it that the girl is trying to avoid being rude. We call it non-consensual sex. The girl never said no, but she never said yes either. To many, they consider it to be a step below rape and that it is a crime. If you ever want to make love to someone, make sure the person loves you back first before moving to that point. Unlike this fict, if you press sex too soon, chances are you won't get a second chance.

What happens to a girl captured by the Dark Ocean?  
The answer to that is from the original Japanese dialogue from the fake Hangyomon/Scubamon in episode 13 of Adventures Zero-Two. They wanted Hikari to produce strong children for them, with them fathering those children. In other words, a girl would be raped repeatedly until she becomes pregnant or dies. For this story, the Dark Ocean has yet to succeed in capturing a girl- at least as far as the Chosen know.


End file.
